


From One to Polo

by floatingaway4



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Henry is a gay English major, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingaway4/pseuds/floatingaway4
Summary: In which Henry is extremely...HenryI feel like I have to keep writing domestic fluff to counteract the multiple WIPS I'm reading right now where Henry and Alex are both being tortured in some way :-)
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 31
Kudos: 188





	From One to Polo

“Nope,” Alex looked away and crossed his arms stubbornly. “This isn’t going to work. One of us is just going to have to move out.” 

Henry sighed heavily and crossed the room to shake Alex’s hand. “Well, that’s that then. It’s been nice knowing you. We’ve had a good run.”

“Eleven years is nothing to sneeze at.” 

Henry shook his head. “Certainly not. It’s commendable. Especially for me, putting up with a rude American for that long.” He crossed his arms and continued, a look of mild surprise crossing his face. “People warned us it couldn’t last. Obviously, the spark is gone.” 

Alex pressed his lips together, clearly suppressing a laugh, and threw his hands in the air. “See? I can’t even come up with a smartass comeback." He pointed at Henry's face. "Those things are interfering with my intellectual functioning.” He spun his desk chair back around and buried his face in his hands. “Ugh. I cannot even look at you. Take them off.” 

“I can, love, but the eye doctor said I need them if I want to read,” Henry smiled indulgently. He removed the wire-rimmed glasses and placed them carefully on his desk as he sat back down. “They’re obviously interfering with something. You let me slag off on Americans.” 

“I’m never going to get any work done, ever again,” Alex laughed, as he crossed the room and leaned down for a kiss. “Couldn’t you have at least bought ugly glasses?” 

Henry pulled Alex onto his lap. “I’m sorry love, I’ll take you with me next time and let you choose.” 

“Probably won’t work,” Alex whispered as his lips ghosted over Henry’s brow. “You look unbelievably sexy in anything.” 

“Yeah?” Henry asked him. “I honestly didn’t realize these were sexy.” 

Alex popped an eyebrow. “Did the salesgirl keep spacing out and staring at you?”  
  


“It was a sales _man_ , and now that you mention it…” 

“Oh, I’m definitely coming with you the next time you go,” Alex said, dropping a kiss on Henry’s nose. “I still don’t believe you actually need them. I think you’re just leaning into the whole English professor vibe.” 

Once his shelters in the city required less of his immediate attention, Henry had decided to pursue a doctorate in English Lit and Queer Theory at Columbia. Of course the school tripped over itself offering him a place, even telling him he could just skip over some of the more tedious requirements. Henry, being extremely... _Henry_ , had begged to be treated like any other student, and had therefore been assigned as a teaching assistant to a couple of undergrad survey classes. Alex had snuck in and sat in the back a couple of times, not wanting to be a disruption. He’d sworn some of the students, male and female, were drooling a little. 

Alex laughed into Henry’s shoulder as the desk chair started to creak ominously beneath them. “I’ve never seen so many undergrads quite that passionate about 18th century writers.” 

Henry grinned at him. “Believe it or not, my love, I’ve been aware my whole life that some people only listen to me because I’m a prince. I don’t care _why_ they’re there, I’m just glad they are. It’s good experience for me.” 

“It’s not just because you’re a prince. It’s also because you’re hot.” He leaned in and sucked on Henry’s bottom lip. “But you’re also brilliant,” he kissed Henry, “and articulate,” another kiss, “and you know your shit.” Alex watched hesitant pride blossom on his husband’s face. “Seriously, I am so fucking proud of you.” 

Henry ran a hand through Alex’s hair and kissed his jaw. “So who’s moving out, then?” 

“Oh, um, maybe we could, um, compromise,” Alex said between kisses.

“In the name of international diplomacy?” Henry asked, drifting a hand down Alex’s thigh. 

“Maybe we just get separate offices?” Alex suggested. 

Henry shook his head. “But I like working in here with you.” 

Alex tilted his head thoughtfully. “Could you not look so insanely handsome, then? Or like, wear a bag over your head or something?” 

“Would that help?” 

“No,” Alex conceded. He was panting shallow breaths as Henry’s hands trailed between his thighs. “How long til we have to pick up the kids?” 

“Hour,” Henry murmured, while simultaneously trying to suck on Alex’s neck. 

“Bedroom,” Alex ordered, pulling Henry with him out of the chair. In the doorway, he shoved Henry back toward his desk. “Nuh-uh. Bring the damn glasses.” 

“You’re not serious?” Henry asked, putting them on anyway. 

Alex nodded like a bobble head doll. “On a scale from one to polo uniform, those are definitely up there.” 

“I’d have thought naked would merit the top position on that type of rating scale?” Henry mused. 

“And as usual, your Highness, you would be wrong. Polo uniform is slightly higher than naked. Well, the absolute top is slowly taking you out of the polo uniform.” 

“I’m glad to see you’ve put so much rigorous thought into this,” said Henry, walking Alex backward as he licked his neck. 

“You know I love a good list,” Alex managed as his knees nearly buckled under him. “Really is too bad about that spark,” Alex’s voice is breathy and rough as Henry shoves him onto the bed. “I remember when you used to turn me on.” 

“Do shut up, Alex.” 

“Oooh, yes, Professor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Two things: Within Columbia’s Department of English and Comparative Literature, there really are concentrations in Gender, Sexuality, Queer Theory, and Feminism. I shortened it a little for the sake of the flow of the story. 
> 
> I also decided to put Henry at Columbia when I saw the name of a webinar they put on for Pride month: Pride without Prejudice: The Moral Arc of LGBTQ+ Law & Justice
> 
> I mean, seriously, Henry came up with that name, right? Maybe with Alex’s help...


End file.
